dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranked Matches
Ranked Matches is a competitive PvP mode accessed by paying a fee of 100 Zeni per battle to the Application Centre NPC on the World Martial Arts Tournament island on Earth. Currently, there are only two supported modes: 1v1 and 2v2. Matchmaking Lobby Players can enter the World Tournament by interacting with the Application Center NPC. Upon interacting, the NPC will ask the player if they would like to search for a match. Should the player say "YES", they will be teleported to the Matchmaking Lobby. 1v1 One-on-one, or simply referred to as 1v1, is a World Tournament gamemode that has two players fight each other. Upon entering, a three-second countdown will begin, and then yell, "GO!". Afterwards, a grace period lasting roughly three seconds is executed, allowing players to charge and transform. 2v2 Two-on-two, or simply referred to as 2v2, is a World Tournament gamemode that takes place on the Nameless Planet. It is similar to 1v1, only it involves four players in teams of two. There, players have to wait for their opponent(s), and their teammate to arrive. Rank Points Players can increase their "rank" by beating other players in 1v1 Ranked Matches (2v2 only rewards you with money). The amount earned per battle depends on the player's efficiency, remaining health, the distance between both of the players' ranks and how many times they have fought the same player today. Earning and losing rank points is handled to a ratio of 1:1, meaning that if the player were to gain the maximum of 10 points from a battle, the opponent would lose 10 points (applies to 9:9, 8:8, etc). Rules and Restrictions The following rules apply for both 1v1 and 2v2. *The first player to be defeated (either defeated by their opponent, resetting, leaving, or disconnection) will lose, and be docked of their rank, no matter the reason. *Speed is capped for all players at 150 points. This cannot be altered, even with the use of transformations or the Flying Nimbus. *All variations of Senzu Beans and Senzu Jars cannot be used. *Use of Ultra Instinct, Mastered Ultra Instinct, and the God of Destruction form are prohibited. *If the player's level is above 100, their base stats will be brought down to level 100. **This means that unprestiged Saiyans will always have 33 base stat points. Frieza Races, Namekians Humans and Majins will always have 50. Androids will have the base stats of their personal level 500. **Allocated stat points are kept, so a level 200 will still have lower base stats than a level 700 of the same race. *Regeneration techniques can only be used once per battle. The same goes for healing with transformations. Trivia * The 1v1 arena and the Kame House are currently the only locations that play sound effects, rather than music. * The "Defense!" cheer in 1v1 are used from the defense cheers fans chant, from real-life basketball games. * There used to be a "Rematch" button, but it was later removed. Gallery 3a819d161e69eb1fd9e769a410438a1c.png|The Top 100 Leaderboard and the Application Centre NPC side-by-side. File:RobloxScreenShot20180424_192934897.png|The entirety of buildings on the island Category:Gameplay